worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
SVHT-00 Centaur
Background Throughout the early 2000's Robotechnology was being used and applied to more conventional combat vehicles and not just Mecha. The Centaur was the first to actually beg given the green light for production. However it seemed to never really perform to expectations. It had a few variants over the years all performing admirably, all things considered for a fairly conventional combat vehicle, but it never did really live up to its full expectations, being surpassed by the later designed and deployed VHT-1 Spartas. Model Type - SVHT-00A/A1/A2 Centaur Class - Semi Transformable Hovertank Crew - 2 MDC By Location Main Body - 250 Arms - 100 Legs - 150 Feet - 80 Thrusters - 75 Turret - 150 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Hover-Tank Mode - 165kph/102mph Centaur Mode - 140kph/90mph Range - 150 hours of continuous operation on 12 protoculture cells, km in space on reaction mass Statistics Height - 2.3m in tank mode, 4.5m in centaur mode Length - 6.7m in tank mode, 5.0m in centaur mode Width - 4.0m in tank mode, 4.5m in centaur mode Weight - 38 tons PS - effectively 30 robotic Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - 3 RRL-1 protoculture energizers Cost - unknown Weapons (All) Weapon Type - 152mm cannon Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 6km direct, 9km indirect, 4km HEAT missile Damage - 2d6x10 armour piercing, 2d4x10 high explosive, 1d6x10 frag to a radius of 25ft, 2d6x10 HEAT surface to surface missile Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - 10 armour piercing, 10 high explosive, 4 frag, 24 missile Bonuses - +1 strike (-1) Weapon Type - 40mm Grenade Launcher Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle/personnel Range - 800m Damage - 3d4 to a radius of 15ft Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 25 Bonuses - na Weapon Type - .50 cal machine gun (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 1500m Damage - 1d6+1 per round, fires only bursts, use machine gun burst rules Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 200 rounds per gun Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Twin 7.62mm machine guns (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 600m Damage - 1d4 per round, fires only bursts, use gatling gun burst rules Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1000 rounds per gun Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Flamethrower Primary Purpose - anti-object Range - 20m Damage - 1d6x10sd and will set any combustibles on fire Rate Of Fire - equal too pilots attacks Payload - 30 Bonuses - na Weapon Type - 12 tube rocket grenade launcher Primary Purpose - countermeasure/anti-personnel Range - 200m Damage - no damage but obscures vision in a radius of 100ft or anti-personnel Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1 per tube Bonuses - na (-1A1) Weapon Type - 25mm autocannon (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 2000m Damage - 2d6 per round, 6d6 per short burst (10 rounds), 1d6x10 per medium burst (20 rounds), 2d4x10+15 per long burst (50 rounds), 2d6x10+25 per full melee burst (100 rounds) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 150 armour piercing rounds per gun Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Laser (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 900m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 40mm grenade launcher (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle/personnel Range - 800m Damage - 3d4 to a radius of 15ft Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 25 per gun Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 12 tube rocket grenade launcher Primary Purpose - countermeasure/anti-personnel Range - 200m Damage - no damage but obscures vision in a radius of 100ft or anti-personnel Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1 per tube Bonuses - na (-1A2) Weapon Type - Viper Mini Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - anti-armour Range - 4km Damage - 1d6x10 armour piercing Rate Of Fire - volleys 1-12 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 12 missiles total Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Smoke Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - counter measures Range - 100m Damage - no damage, obscures vision to a radius of 100ft Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 4 Bonuses - na Weapon Type - EU-11 Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 2d4x10 per blast or can fire busts, use semi-automatic burst rules Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Plasma Gun Primary Purpose - anti-armour Range - 1200m Damage - 5d6 per blast. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst, 5d6x10 on a long burst, 1d4x100+50 on a full melee burst. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - effectively unlimited, 20 burst then 2 per melee Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use robot Combat elite -2 dodge +5% to piloting skill rolls Restrained Punch - 5d6sd Body Block/Tackle/Swat - 1d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ